


Lost Boy

by raindropveins



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fights, Fluff, M/M, No Smut, One Direction in Neverland, orphan niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 06:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11457468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raindropveins/pseuds/raindropveins
Summary: ""I believe,"  Niall whispered, the salty sea air whipping his blonde hair away from his crystal blue eyes.  He gazed at the clear night sky, the stars seeming to stare right back.  Niall was staring at one in particular, however.  Waiting."Or the one where Louis takes Niall back to the wonders of Neverland, and chaos ensues.





	Lost Boy

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first try at posting any stories. And while I've written tons of stories (fanfic and otherwise), I've never put any of them where people can actually read and react to them. Here's to hoping people like it!

“I believe,”  Niall whispered, the salty sea air whipping his blonde hair away from his crystal blue eyes.  He gazed at the clear night sky, the stars seeming to stare right back. Niall was staring at one in particular, however. Waiting.

Niall held his breath, continuing to look at the star. Second to the right, just as he remembered.

“I believe,” Niall spoke once more, this time becoming slightly desperate. He knew he was coming. He _had_ to. He promised.

Just as Niall began to lose hope, he saw a shadow flicker past the lights on the pier.  The wind picked up once more as the waves sloshed up the wooden legs of the pier towards Niall’s feet. His eyes darted around, trying to pinpoint the moving object’s location.  

Soon enough, the flickering stopped, and all was quiet once more. Suddenly, a figure appeared mere inches in front of Niall, with laughing eyes and a smirk. Niall’s breath caught in his throat, and instead of jumping back, he lunged forward, wrapping his arms around the figure.

“You came back,” he choked out, not even trying to hide the emotion in his voice.

“You didn’t think I’d just leave you, did you Blondie?  I made a promise, and I _never_ break my promises,” the figure laughed, wrapping his strong arms around the blonde boy’s tiny frame.  

Niall pulled back and grinned at the boy with the perfectly tousled feathered hair and bright blue dancing eyes, as if making sure he was real.  he boy grinned back, giving Niall a look that was reserved just for him.

“So, are we just going to stand here, or what?” he finally chuckled, grabbing Niall’s hand. Before Niall could react, the boy was sprinting towards the end of the pier, pulling Niall with him.

“Uh, L-Lou?  _Lou_.  Aren’t you forgetting something?” He yelled over the sound of Louis’s laughter and the approaching waves.

“What are you talking ab- oh, fairy dust, right!” Louis yelled.  Instead of stopping however, he continued to run, practically dragging Niall towards the cold dark sea.

“Louis!” Niall cried, shutting his eyes as he was dragged right past the end of the pier.  Instead of tumbling into the icy water, however, Niall found himself wrapped in a tight embrace, suspended in the cool air mere feet above the ocean. He fearfully opened one eye to find Louis smirking at him with amused eyes, his nose brushing against Niall’s.

“You didn’t think I’d just let you fall, did you Blondie?” He laughed as Niall’s cheeks grew red in the pale moonlight.

“Wouldn’t be the first time,” Niall grumbled.  One look at Louis’s twinkling eyes, though, and Niall couldn’t help but crack a small smile.

“Tink,” Louis called, eyes still gazing into Niall’s, “a little help here?”

The fairy whizzed around both boys, only stopping to pull Niall’s hair once.  It was a new record, and Niall made a point to tell her so.  In return, she pulled his hair once more. Niall soon found himself coated in pixie dust, floating alongside Louis, who was smiling at Niall adoringly.

“It always surprises me how fascinated you look whenever you fly,” Louis spoke as Niall spun around in the air.

“Well not all of us are as lucky as _you_ , Lou,” Niall chuckled, poking the other boy’s side.  When he saw Louis reach out to grab him, he flew higher, out of his range.  Together, the boys’ chased each other through the chilly night, flying higher and higher.

“Okay, okay, you win!” Niall laughed finally after Louis managed to grab him and tickle the sides of his stomach. Louis yelled triumphantly. Niall sighed in the taller boys embrace, leaning his head back to look into Louis’s eyes. “Can we go know?” Louis grabbed the blonde boy’s hand, nodding.

“Do you remember how to get there Blondie?”

“Second star to the right, and straight on ‘till morning, I know the drill,” Niall rolled his eyes at Louis.  “I promise I won’t get lost, let’s gooooo!” he yelled.

The feathered hair boy grinned before shooting through the air, pulling Niall along behind him, neither bothering to look back.

-

Neverland was just as breathtaking as Niall remembered.  The island looked even more beautiful now, with the return of Louis.  There was a slight shudder in the air, almost like a barely present electric shock.  The clouds parted, revealing bright sunshine that basked the land with warmth.  It seemed as if time began to start again the minute the two boys stepped foot onto the forest floor.

Immediately, the two were ambushed by three other figures, all ending up in a heap on the forest floor.

“Niall, you’re back!”

“Are you staying this time?”

“We missed you!”

Warmth spread throughout Niall’s chest as he hugged the Lost Boys, avoiding their questions.  In all honesty, Niall didn’t know if he was staying.  All that mattered was that he was finally here once again. As the others caught him up with the latest Neverland news, Niall glanced at Louis who  leaned on a tree a few feet away.  His arms were crossed and he smirked at Niall, noticing the looks the blonde was sending his way.  Louis absolutely loved it.  He was the epitome of cockiness, not that the Niall minded.

Louis’s eyes burned into Niall’s before winking, and Niall swallowed thickly.

Nope, Niall didn’t mind one bit.

Niall pried his eyes away from Louis’s intense gaze, ears perking at the words Harry had just spoken.

“What do you mean Hook has been quiet lately?”  Niall spoke, watching as Louis visibly tensed at the name of their enemy.  Gritting his teeth, he stood rigid, staring at Niall and the boys.

Harry shrugged, looking at Liam for backup.

“No threats, no random ambushes, no crazy plots, nothing.  Not since you left, anyway,” Liam trailed off, glancing at Louis.  The usually carefree boy looked odd, fuming over the mention of Hook. Niall placed a hand Louis’s arm, attempting to calm him down.  Louis looked down at Niall before smiling tightly.

“I’m alright Blondie, it’s okay.  Let’s go home boys,” he spoke the last few words louder, leading the way towards the Lost Boy’s hideout.  Niall’s grin stretched from ear to ear, quickly falling into step behind the boys.  

“Home,” Niall whispered to himself happily.  He was ecstatic to be back with the boys after so long.  To be back playing in the forest, dodging Indians, fighting pirates. With Louis in charge, Niall felt safe, invincible even.  It seemed like years had passed since he had last seen them all, when in reality, it had only been a few months.  

Then again, time worked differently here.  

Niall soon found himself distracted by the wonders of the island, falling back behind the boys.  Instead of marching behind Zayn, Niall bounced around the area, noticing the slight differences.

Suddenly, Niall stopped walking and realized he had no idea where he was.  He must have ventured off to an unfamiliar part of Neverland, completely unrecognizing the terrain. He gazed around before calling out quietly.

“Louis? Lou- AHH!” he screeched as an arm shot out through the trees and wrapped around him from behind, while another clamped over his mouth.  Niall thrashed around, trying to throw off the unfamiliar body.  Before he could catch a glimpse of who it was, his face was covered by a burlap sack.  He struggled blindly before something hard came in contact with his head.  Niall felt the world flip as he lost his footing and darkness consumed him.

-

“The kid hasn’t even been back to the island for an hour before he was kidnapped already,” Louis spoke exasperated, tugging at the ends of his brown hair.  He sighed heavily, rubbing his temples.

The Lost Boys were seated around their underground hideout, discussing what to do.  Sure, Louis was worried for Niall, but he was more frustrated than anything.  He was growing tired of Hook’s antics, and by touching Niall, Louis was completely finished with the petty games.

“Hook better watch out, or they’ll have to change his name from Hook to Hooks,”  Zayn chuckled dryly from his spot on his bed, referring to the single handed pirate.  

“Why is it that whenever something bad happens, it's _always_ Niall?” Liam sighed wearily.  “Not that it’s his fault or anything,” he added quickly after seeing the look Louis shot him.

Suddenly, Harry stood up from his spot on the dark wood floor and marched towards the ladder leading to the exit, grabbing his sword on the way.

“Well, are we going on this rescue mission or what? I’m hungry, and no offense, but besides Niall, all of you are shit cooks.”  Without a second glance, Harry left the hideout.  As he predicted, the boys chased after him.  

Once outside, Louis took charge once more, huddling the boys around him.

“Okay boys, here’s the plan…”

-

When Niall awoke, he was panicked, to say the least.  

The burlap sack was still on his head, while his arms and legs were restrained.  A slight breeze chilled his body, which was swaying slightly from side to side.

His breath hitched in his throat, hearing heavy boots hit the floor as they approached him.  A hand reached out and ripped the bag off his head.  

Quickly, Niall scanned his surroundings.  

The day had given way to night, basking everything in moonlight.  He was tied to a chair in the middle of what appeared to be the main deck of Hook’s pirate ship.  Surprisingly, however, there were no pirates in sight.  That is, until Niall was met with the sight of Smee, Hook’s idiot of an assistant.  The red faced, chubby man smiled creepily at Niall, his face leaning in too close for comfort.  Before the teen could yell however, he noticed another figure standing behind Smee.

Hook.

The yell died in Niall’s chest at the sight of Louis’s arch nemesis.  Hook was as ugly as ever, with an ever present sneer on his face and an evil glint in his dark eyes.  As he stepped closer to Niall’s form, the blonde boy couldn’t help but notice the way the villain’s silver hook gleamed in the moonlight.

Still, Niall was determined to feign bravery.  Louis wouldn’t want Niall to appear as a crying scaredy cat.

Not again, anyway.

The fear was harder to internalize as Hook stepped closer to Niall, his rancid breath fanning over the blonde’s face.  Niall stuck out his chin, glaring up at the man.  Sure, he was terrified.  But Louis would save him; he always does.

“So, we meet again, Niall,” Hook spoke finally, displaying his yellow teeth.  Niall remained silent, continuing to glare at the villain.  Unsatisfied with Niall’s lack of response, Hook frowned, leaning in closer.

“What’s the matter, boy? Hook got your tongue?” the pirate laughed evilly, raising his hook and stroking it down the side of Niall’s face.  In response, Niall smiled, before spitting in the captain’s face.

“Agh! Smee!” he yelled, jumping back.  Niall laughed at the sight, watching Smee bounce around Hook, trying to help before Hook simply smacked him, tired of the shenanigans.  Just as he turned towards Niall once more, a voice was heard from above.

“Oh Hook, just as pathetic as always.”

The three looked up to see Louis standing on the mast of one of the sails.  Next to him were Liam, Zayn, and Harry, each looking eager for a fight.  Tinkerbell zoomed about, coating the boys in more fairy dust.

In an instant, they were flying down towards Hook and Smee.  Just as quickly however, Hook pulled a whistle out of his pocket, blowing it.  He sneered evilly as the cabins on the far side of the ship opened, revealing Hook’s crew.  The pirates surged forward, joining the battle.  

Niall watched, helplessly as everyone fought around him.  Harry and Zayn were fighting back to back, beating up pirates faster than Niall could blink.  Liam was close behind, slashing his sword and pushing dazed men overboard.  It was a hilarious sight, and Niall couldn’t help but laugh as one by one the pirates were taken down.

Soon, Niall noticed a glittering ball of light whiz past him before stopping right in front of his nose.  Trying to look at Tinkerbell, Niall became cross eyed, making the fairy laugh in his face.  She zoomed behind him before making easy work of his restraints.  As Niall rubbed his sore wrists, he looked around once more.

There were considerably less pirates standing.  One ran towards Niall, who stepped to the side quickly and watched the pirate trip over the chair and hit his head on the deck, groaning.  Niall scoffed, rolling his eyes.

“They’re dumber than I remember,” he giggled to himself.  He turned to walk away when the fallen pirate quickly shot out a hand and grabbed his ankle.  He pulled, and pinned Niall below him.  Fear surged Niall once more.  He had no weapon, no defense, and the other boys sounded a bit preoccupied at the moment.  

The thief held his dagger against Niall’s pale skin, but not hard enough to cut him.  He laughed as Niall struggled, trying to free his legs to kick the man.  He was completely trapped, however, and flinched as the pirate moved the knife slightly, making Niall cry out.  

Liam, who had just finished rolling another man off the plank, quickly tried to locate where the scream came from.  He saw Niall’s condition and ran over, tackling the pirate off of him.  After a brief scuffle, Liam ended up with the dagger, pointing that and his own sword at the man.  Admitting defeat, the thief raised his hands, grumbling slightly.  Liam gestured towards the plank with his head, giving the pirate a pointed look.  The man rolled his eyes, before plugging his nose and jumping off.  Niall and Liam laughed, high fiving and celebrating.  

The pair looked around to notice only two pirates remained.

There was Smee, who Harry and Zayn were messing with, floating above him, just out of reach, and tossing his red hat back and forth.  Without his hat, Smee oddly resembled an overgrown, overweight baby.

Niall shuddered at the thought.

As Liam flew up to join Harry and Zayn, Niall searched for Louis.  He hadn’t seen him throughout the duration of the fight, save for the dramatic entrance.

He found the captain and the teen scuffling by the helm of the ship.  Louis was bobbing up and down in the air, laughing, while Hook was a mess of curses and anger.

Finally, Louis kicked the sword out of Hook’s hand.  They all watched as it flew through the air, glinting in the moonlight, before plopping into the ocean with a satisfying splash.  Tinkerbell jingled excitedly next to Niall.  He couldn’t speak Fairy, but he guessed she was cheering like he and the rest of the boys were.

Hook seethed, clenching his fists and staring up at Louis as the boy laughed and bowed at the cheering.  Suddenly, however, he stopped, face turning blank.

“Wait!” he yelled, making the celebration cease.  Even Smee stopped reaching for his hat, turning to stare at the brown haired teen.

“Do you guys hear that?” Louis put a hand up to his ear, listening closely.  Niall did the same, but stared at Louis curiously.  All he heard was the sound of the waves crashing and the creaking of the ship.

Then, he heard it.  _Tick tock_.  _Tick tock tick_.

Hook’s face blanched as he jumped three feet into the air.  

“Smee!” he yelled, running frantically towards his aide.  He leaped into Smee’s awaiting arms, practically falling apart as the boys watched and laughed.

“The Croc, Smee, the Croc! Don’t let it get me!” Smee waddled his way into the captain’s quarters without giving the boys a second glance, barricading the door.

Louis flew down to the rest of the boys, bowing once more.  He pulled a pocket watch out of his shorts and smirked, holding a finger up to his lips.  He quietly crept up towards the door and left it there.  Niall wondered how long it would take Smee and Hook to realize there was no crocodile.  This time, anyway.

At Louis’s command, Tinkerbell whizzed past Niall and coated him in fairy dust, allowing him to float up with the rest of the boys.  Following Louis’s lead, Niall flew behind the boys to their hideout.  This time, he kept a firm grip on the back of Zayn’s shirt.

Just in case.

-

Niall breathed quietly, listening to four other similar sounds around him.  He felt at peace here, laying in the extra bed the Lost Boys kept just for him.  Niall sighed, wishing he were able to call it _his_ bed.  But, alas.

Niall knew he couldn’t stay in Neverland forever.  That much was clear.  He just wish things didn’t _have_ to be the way they were.  He found his heart aching at the thought of leaving all this again.  

And for what? A lonely orphanage in a boring small town in the middle of nowhere, with nothing but country on one side, and a smelly fishing bay that went on for miles on the other.  Niall knew for a fact that no one missed him during his times in Neverland.  In fact, few even noticed he was gone.  The boys, however, made Niall feel valued, and loved.  He hated the thought of leaving the boys, _his_ boys.  And Louis.  He would miss Louis the most.  


Niall felt his cheeks warming up and turned on to his side, facing the boy in the bed next to his.  Niall thought he was asleep, but was surprised to find blue eyes staring right back at him.  Equally as surprised, Louis beckoned Niall closer.  Grabbing his pillow, the blonde teen walked the short distance from his bed to Louis’s before climbing in.  He settled into his spot, turning to face Louis.

Louis looked down intensely into Niall’s eyes, almost as if trying to stare right through him.  He smiled slightly, leaning down.  Niall closed his eyes.  Waiting.

Louis’s lips met his forehead sweetly.  Niall sighed quietly and opened his eyes, looking at a random spot on the ceiling, avoiding the _look_ he knew Louis was about to give him.

Because when Louis did things like this, when Louis was extra sweet towards Niall, when Louis paid extra attention to Niall, it could only mean one thing. And Niall was not ready to leave Neverland again, not so soon.   


Louis took his and and lifted Niall’s chin, staring into him once more.  Surprisingly, it wasn’t the dreaded _look_ Niall was expecting. Rather, Louis’s expression was blank and he simply looked at the blonde, as if trying to memorize his every detail. After minutes of silence, Niall’s eyes became heavier and it was harder to keep them open. However, he managed to notice something flash in Louis’s eyes. Before Niall could grab hold of it, it disappeared without a trace. Finally smiling down at him again, Louis spoke.

“Go to sleep, Blondie.”

Niall was so tired from the day’s chaos, he didn’t even take note if it was the _look_ or not.  In a way, he didn’t want to know.  He didn’t want to know if tomorrow Louis would wake him and fly him back.  He only wanted to fall asleep in Louis’s arms, and dream of the day when he could stay forever.

-

Niall woke up the next morning to warm, strong arms enveloping him in an embrace.  He hummed happily, snuggling closer to Louis’s body.  Niall glanced up to see Louis was still fast asleep.  It was odd, not seeing a smirk or mischievous grin on Louis’s face.  He looked… _innocent_.  

As Niall entertained himself with the thought of an innocent Louis, he heard the creaking of the floorboard.  Through the dim early morning light bleeding in from the the cracks of the hideout exit, he was just able to make out Zayn’s form walking from the bathroom back to his bed.  As if able to feel Niall’s eyes on him, he turned to see the blonde in Louis’s arms.

Zayn crept closer, crouching down on the floor next to Niall.  He sighed, smiling sadly, before whispering almost inaudibly.

“Why do you keep doing this to yourself, Ni?”

Niall gazed into Zayn’s pitying eyes, playing dumb.

“What do you mean?”

Zayn shook his head slightly, his face making it obvious he felt sorry for Niall.  The mere idea made Niall drop the act, anger taking its place.

“Go to sleep, Zayn,” he grumbled, turning his back to the tan boy.  He waited until he heard Zayn’s retreating footsteps before relaxing into Louis’s arms once more.  The unmistakable stinging behind his eyes served for a warning as a single tear rolled down his pale cheek.

-

Niall didn’t know whether to feel shocked or just plain _stupid_.

When he woke up for real later that morning, it was to an empty bed and a cold spot where Louis previously laid.  He rolled out of bed and walked to the hideout main area to see Harry, Liam, and Zayn playing a game of The Floor is Lava. He watched as Zayn pushed Harry off of his place on top of the table, causing the curly haired boy to crash to the floor.  However, it was Harry’s turn to laugh when he latched onto Zayn’s ankle and yanked, pulling the raven haired boy down as well.  Liam was left on top of the couch, winning the game.

As Harry and Zayn groaned about their less-than-graceful falls, Liam finally took notice of Niall’s pajama clad form.

“Morning, Ni!” he yelled.  Harry and Zayn looked up and echoed Liam before returning to their bickering.

“Uh, where’s Louis?”

The Lost Boys looked uncomfortable at the question, glancing at one another.  Finally, Zayn spoke.

“He’s uh, he’s right outside.  I think he’s waiting for you actually,” he finished, not meeting Niall’s eyes.  The blonde boy knew that if he had, however, he would receive the same look from the previous night.

The tension was thick as the boys watched Niall march over to the exit.  He walked outside with a purpose, head held high and jaw set.

Niall was met with bright sunlight and warmth.  The island looked as beautiful as ever, bathed in a glimmering shine.  Everything looked… peaceful.  That is, until he spotted Louis sitting on a rock close by, his form rigid, staring off into the trees.

Bracing himself, Niall went and stood in front of him, arms crossed.

“Hey,” he spoke, lamely.  Louis’s head rose to meet Niall’s, though he wish it hadn’t.  As soon as Louis’s eyes locked on his, he saw it.

The _look_.

Louis stood up, gazing down at the skinny boy before him.  He nodded, confirming what Niall already knew.  

The cheerful, chirping birds seemed to mock Niall’s pain.  His heart seemed to shatter in millions of tiny pieces as Louis began to speak.

“C’mon Niall, go change, if we leave now you’ll make it home for dinner-”

Niall scoffed, cutting Louis off.  “Home? Louis don’t you get it? _This_ is my home.”

Louis looked away from the blond boy, turning to stare into the trees once more.  “Don’t make this harder than this has to be, okay? Save the waterworks, Ni,” he spoke indifferently as tears welled up into the smaller boy’s eyes.  

The ache in his chest became almost unbearable as Niall angrily wiped the tears from his face.  He glared up at Louis.  Louis, who just last night, was kissing his head and holding him close.

“Why do you always do this? Everything is fun, and perfect, and then you have to ruin it!” Niall yelled, getting on his tippy toes to get into Louis’s face.  Still, the brown haired boy looked unaffected.  Niall felt like a child having a tantrum, while Louis merely rolled his eyes.

“I hate you,” he whispered finally.  Through his teary eyes, he saw a look of hurt flash on Louis’s face before it vanished, turning blank once more.

“Are you done, Blondie?” Louis sighed, looking at Niall once more.

“Whatever, Louis,” Niall choked, trying to steady his voice.  The boys stood for a few moments, just staring at one another.  Niall wished Louis would drop the ‘I-don’t-care’ act, and return to the caring Louis Niall loved being around.  Still, a nagging part of Niall’s brain knew this moment was bound to come once again.  He just didn’t think it would be so soon after his return to the island.

As Niall was turning to walk back to the hideout to say goodbye to the boys, he stopped.  He swallowed thickly before facing Louis.

“Can you at least tell my _why_ I have to go home again?”

“Listen, Blondie-"

“No, _you_ listen!” Niall yelled, the sudden rise in volume causing the Neverbirds surrounding them to take flight.  Niall’s chest rose and fell quickly as he found himself inches away from Louis once more.

“Every time you bring me here, things go great, and then all of the sudden you make me leave again.  Every single time! And up until now, I’ve never asked why.  Just _please_ , all I’m asking is for a reason,” Niall seethed.  

He felt his face heat up to an impossible temperature as Louis’s stormy eyes darkened, staring straight into his.  Louis licked his lips before taking a deep breath.

“Blondie I’m giving you one more chance here-”

“Shut up Louis! If you’re not going to give me a reason as to why you’re such an arrogant, controlling idiot then just shut-”

“Because I _like_ you, okay?”  Louis screamed over the sound of Niall’s yelling.  All fell silent as Louis’s chest heaved, eyes still impossibly dark.  The air was thick with tension as Niall’s teary eyes grew wide, staring up at Louis open mouthed.

“Y-you what?”

Louis took a few steps away from Niall.  He covered his face with his hands before speaking once more.

“I like you.  I-I always have.  Ever since I brought you here the first time.  Which is why you can’t be here.  Because… because when you are I start to _feel_ things.  And I don’t like it,”  He finished, throwing his arms up exasperated.  He sat down in his previous spot before tugging at his feathery hair, avoiding Niall’s eyes.  

Niall stood frozen, absorbing the new information.  Louis liked _him_?  Niall found it hard to believe.  But, after glancing at Louis’s state it was clear that he was telling the truth.  Niall crept up to the brown haired boy and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

“If it makes you feel better, I- uh- I like you too?” Niall spoke, his voice incredibly small.  He felt Louis’s tense shoulders melt under his palm.

“Really?” Louis asked, turning his head to look up at Niall.  He squinted through the bright sunlight to see Niall smiling shyly, cheeks red.

Their argument was long forgotten as Louis hesitantly stood up.  Niall stood stiff, afraid to ruin the moment.  Niall had _never_ seen Louis act so careful and slow.  Ever.

Barely breathing, Niall looked up at Louis who was now standing right in front of him.  The brown haired boy placed one hand on Niall’s hip, the other on his cheek.  He glanced at the boy’s bright blue eyes before looking down to his lips.  He leaned down and gently pressed his lips against the blonde’s.  

Niall could have sworn he felt fireworks erupt somewhere in his chest as he kissed Louis back gently, his arms making their way into his soft hair.  Niall giggled, feeling Louis smirk against his lips.

“Well it’s about bloody time!”

The boys pulled apart to see Harry, Liam, and Zayn jump out from behind some trees a few feet away.  Niall’s cheeks grew warm once more, his eyes as wide as the moon.

“How long have you guys been standing there?”

“Long enough to know Louis’s a shit kisser-”

“HEY, get over here you twat!”

Louis chased after Liam before tackling him onto the forest floor.  Niall watched on laughing, warmth filling his chest.  As Harry joined the wrestling match, Zayn walked up to Niall before speaking quietly to him.

“So I take this as a sign that you won’t be leaving anytime soon?”

Niall beamed up at Zayn, nodding his head.  The blonde was finally one of them, and he was there to stay.


End file.
